One Last Time
by EternalRoses
Summary: It's funny how history repeats itself, replicating life's tragedies at their peak. A sorrowful yet endless loop. Harry/Hermione and one-sided love Hermione/?


**A/N: First let's, start off with this being my first Harry Potter Fanfic, I've written other stories before, but this is my first one pertaining to Harry Potter. Also, let me say I just renewed my love for the series again, so it's been roughly three or four years since I've read the books, so if anything is out of place, don't kill or flame me.**

**And as a heads up there is a one – sided love going on here, similar to Snape I guess you can say, so if that pairing isn't up to your par, sorry.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. (Just like everybody on this website…) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She gently cradles her one year old son in her arms while humming a vague tune from long ago; smiling as the child futilely tries to resist sleep. With a final yawn, the boy departs into a world of dreams.<p>

'Such innocence' she silently muses as she softly lays him into his cradle. The door gives a sharp creak and she turns around to see her husband leaning against the doorway.

Smiling, he walks towards her, trying not to cause any noise. He then wraps his arms around the woman's small waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "I see he's finally asleep, huh."

"Wasn't easy though, he's quite a fighter, I'll give him that." She replied with a chuckle.

Her face then fell serious, "Harry, have you've heard the rumors, they've been all over town, that's all people seem to be concern about now."

His green eyes bore into her vibrant golden brown ones, "I know Hermione, I know, but… it can't and it isn't true, I mean… he's gone for sure."

"I understand, but I can't help it I suppose, I just have this god – awful feeling."

"Doesn't matter, it's all in the past, now let's go get some sleep, it's late."

Yes, Harry Potter had married Hermione Granger and it couldn't have been any other way. How it came to be, maybe It had just the old fashion story of a boy and a girl, with a friendship that had blossomed into something more.

Or, some might say that after who knows how many near death experiences, people grow to learn to cherish the people around them, and truly realize how close they are. But it's their love story.

As for everybody else, well Ron married Lavander Brown after giving up on Hermione, Ginny settled for Dean Thomas after finally coming to terms that Harry would never be hers.

And life went on, the constant paranoia of Voldemort's threats and utter chaos was now behind them, all thanks to the Harry Potter.

A year after their marriage, Harry and Hermione brought into the world a baby boy, James Severus Potter.

Yet, the world had a way of always toying with life one way or another, for example, a rumor had formed that Voldemort was back.

And it had grated everybody's nerves.

The very idea of that man breathing had everybody on edge, despite the fact that he was dead. And many just decided it was a sick joke told by a stupid teenager or senile old woman.

Oh, if they only knew of the devastating tragedy that was soon to take motion, then they would know how wrong they were.

* * *

><p><em>The direct blood of the one who defeated the dark lord, will rise to vanquish he who breathes again for the twice and final time.<em>

* * *

><p>Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall stood silently in the Astronomy Tower, watching the dull grey sky fade slowly into black. Black, the color that she hated yet loves, it was frightening lovely, yet so many can attribute it to things not as beautiful.<p>

She hears faint footsteps and turns around to see a figure decked in a black cloak, hiding everything, even his face and hands. And yet the elderly woman could still recognize the young man.

"Well, well, I can certainly say I was quite surprised when you requested I came here."

The figure responded quietly, "But you came anyways, so let me add I am not here to harm you or any of your precious students, so you can lower your wand."

"Hmm, I'll be bold and ask now why you asked me to come here." She said after carefully tucking away her wand within the confines of her robes.

"Have you heard the rumors that have been flying around, the non – stop gossip, the articles, and the prophecy god damnit?" The man's voice rising with every word.

"Of course I have."

"They're all true, that bastard's back." The woman took a sharp intake of breathe, while staring at him, silently questioning.

"Look, all I know is that he is alive, I don't know bloody how and why, he apparently doesn't trust me enough to give me details, okay!"

"Why, may I ask, you are telling me this?"

"He'll be going after Potter you know, and it won't exactly be a nice reunion, he is beyond angry."

"I can only imagine why…"

"This isn't the time for any damn jokes, old woman."

"I still don't…"

"Hide them, hide _her_, do anything you can just to protect them in anyway, save _her._" For a split second Minerva could have sworn she detected something akin to desperation in the man's voice.

"Very well, but what will you give me in return then, things come with a price, because I doubt the Ministry will believe any of us."

"Anything."

* * *

><p>She clenched her fist harder, so hard that they might have been bleeding, but she didn't care she wanted to swallow her hysteria down, and most of all she wanted to wake up. He was coming. The rumors had been horrifyingly true. And she wanted to yell. She held James tightly in her arms as, her husband set up locks and wards. After he finished he strode over to her and wrapped his strong arms around his family, staring at them with so much love. "Don't worry 'mione, it'll be alright, everything will be alright."<p>

"Harry." He gazed at her with his vivid green eyes filled with sorrow and pure adoration. "I love you; I love both of you so much. Never forget that."

"Harry, I love you too, no matter what." He was getting closer. And so with one final bittersweet yet, affectionate kiss, they departed.

She dashed to the nursery and placed James in his crib and then proceeded to cast as many locks and wards as she could. But her heart and mind were racing at the speed of light that it hurted. Harry, oh her darling Harry, he would prevail. He was strong, he'd defeated Voldemort before and he could do it again. But deep inside of her, she knew that the outcome would be different this time. She then turned to her son, his hazel eyes wide and curious.

"Oh James, mummy loves you very much, daddy loves you very much too, we both love you so much. You are so loved, sweetheart."

Then something squeezed at her chest.

He was dead. Her lover and soul mate was dead. Harry was dead.

She wanted to wail and cry out, but she just stroked her son's cheek gently. She then felt all of her locks and wards shatter one by one.

And then he was there and she was numb of fear or emptiness, she didn't know. He pointed his wand at her, "Move." He commanded, his voice cold and rough, it made her skin crawl. But she didn't move. She stood up and faced him, but her fear was evident. "Move." Impatience lacing his voice. And then she broke and begged, she wanted so badly for her son to live.

"Not James, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not James! Please ... have mercy ... Not James! Please — I'll do anything…" It was futile and she knew, but still…

"Avada Kedavra"

It didn't hurt, but it was cold like iron.

_James, Harry, my two everythings. Live on my little James._

The ghastly pale man turned to look at the child sitting in his crib. Faint déjà vu crossed his mind as he remembered being here in the same situation before.

Yet, he smiled like a maniac. Nothing would stop him, not this time. Potter was dead and so would his son, there would no longer be anymore obstacles in his way.

Even if the woman did sacrifice herself, he somehow made himself believe that he'd win.

Hate was stronger than love, he told himself, and now his hate was stronger than ever before.

He kept his smile in place as he muttered those faithful words of death.

A green light shot out toward the infant's head and….

Rebounded towards Voldemort throwing him back as he dissipated.

_Damn, he cursed everything he could think of, but smirked at the last second after seeing the lighting shaped scar engraved firmly on the boy's head, it would just be another cycle._

* * *

><p>The cloaked man rushed to Godric's Hollow, feeling his chest tighten at the view of the front door blasted open. He then followed the debris and rubble.<p>

It was obvious, so obvious, but he refused to believe.

Trekking upstairs he came across the sight of Harry Potter, green eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. Dead.

The Boy Who Lived was now The Boy Who Had Finally Died. But he gave a swift nod to him; he at least had some respect.

He made his way up to the nursery, and stopped frozen in his steps at the view of _her_ dead.

Hermione was dead. And there was so much pain.

He took a step back, his hood falling back letting his white – blonde hair shine in the dim light. His silvery – grey eyes trained on the woman's figure as he walked towards her.

He shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears back in as he held her body tightly against his, but he softly wailed anyway.

And he mourned, oh how he hated it all.

* * *

><p>"You were supposed to protect her!" Draco yelled accusingly at the headmistress.<p>

"I know."

"Then why, why is she…"

"Protect the boy, Malfoy."

"Excuse me."

"Protect James."

"…"

"Do it, if not for him, then do it for Hermione, do not let her sacrifice be in vain. Do it for the fact that she so willingly died for her son. For her sake."

Draco stood silent for a moment and then waved his wand; there appeared the form of a glowing silver otter. Hermione's patronus.

"Hermione… still." The older woman mused.

Draco turned to look at her, holding his steady silver gaze.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

"James Potter, our new – _celebrity_," the Potions master sneered in the middle of attendance. The Boy-Who-Lived was shocked when suddenly the former Death Eater rounded on him. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know."

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he growled.

"I don't know, I think Liliana does though, why dont you try her?"

"Five points will be taken for your cheek Potter!" Draco declared, causing all the Gryffindors to glare at him while the Slytherins laughed. "You're just as arrogant as your father was."

The headmistress silently watched the exchanged with a slightly amused and sad gaze at the familiar scenario before her eyes. Her eyes met with those of Draco, his showing signs of reminiscing as well, before he turned back to his class.

She too, walked away, thinking. There would be another cycle, another story, another adventure. And they would prevail for one more time, one last time, and it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>It's never ending twisted dance of Destiny, and all you can do is comply because Fate never gave you a choice.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I'm proud to say I finished my first HP Fanfic! I personally don't think that it's half bad, but I'm pretty sure all writers say that about their work. **

**Yeah, I threw in the Malfoy twist so don't try and murder or flame me because of it. Trust me; there are stranger things out there.**

**Review! Good or bad, I don't care and what I mean by bad is constructive criticism and no bashing because you didn't like the plot or pairings. I mean constructive criticism by pointing something out of place. **

**I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**=D**


End file.
